I Missed You
by PhoenixNaye
Summary: Shizuo stops by Izayas house for a little visit.


**Hello, I'm sure you've noticed I don't like writing a lot up here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Story starts here:**

"Hey there little guy." He slowly cupped his hands around the kitten. Bringing the small animal to his face as he looked it over, checking for any abnormalities. Taking a small glance around the modern apartment, he listened for any sounds but none met his ears. "What's a cute little thing like you doing in a flea's apartment? Hmm." Shizuo placed the feline on the ground as he toke a few steps past the door, or what was left of it.

The place was clean and if he had to guess empty. He walked over to the desk, turning the screen towards him but it was off. He snorted, pulling out his box of cigarettes . "Damn flea. Where the hell did you go?" He sniffed the air while putting the stick in between his lips.

"_meow" _Shizuo glanced back to see the kitten lying on its back, looking up at him. _"meow"_ He chuckled at the whining kitten but glanced around the place one last time before he made his way upstairs, the cat started crying louder and in some strange way he got the feeling the cat was telling him to stop.

A few minutes went by as he checked each room when he heard it.

"Oh my! Tsuki did you do this to my door!" He could hear the playfulness in Izayas voice. "No? Well than who did?" A pause. "Shizu-chan! You think so?" Shizuo walked over to the staircase, standing at the top of the steps, where Izaya couldn't see him.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds besides the soft purring of Tsuki, Shizuo was the first to break it.

"You like cats." A small creak was heard when his foot hit the step. As long as Shizuo had known the other he assumed the only thing Izaya had the ability to love was humans. "A flea like you?" Slowly he made the way down, his head turning to watch Izaya.

"Last I checked my interest were of no concern to a monster." A smirk spread across his face as he stood from his crouched position.

Shizuos eyes flickered with anger but instead of going off into a blind rage he watched. The way Izaya held the cat in his arms, petting it gently, lovingly almost. Izaya love something other than humans? Impossible. His eyes traveled over the picture in front of him, noticing Izayas new attire.

A simple black base color with what appeared to be Amaryllis randomly placed all over the kimono. With a bright red obi going around his mid-section. His hair seemed to be a few inches longer, not much of a difference but noticeable. The outfit was fitted showing off the girl like curves Izaya had always possessed, the sleeves themselves were large and loose. Covering his entire arms when he bent to place the feline back on the ground. There was a small bag tied to the obi, it was completely black standing out amongst the red obi.

"Like what you see?" He smirked up at Shizuo doing a small twirl for his watcher. Letting his playfulness show.

"And if I did?" It was said as a question but sounded more of a statement. Slowly he made his way down the rest of the stairs.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for my good looks?" Izaya followed Shizuos movements as he came closer.

"Where were you?" Placing a hand on Izayas cheek caressing the smooth skin beneath it, feeling Izaya relax into it.

"The girls wanted to go to the festival tonight." He sighed into the touch, placing his own over Shizuos hand. "I texted you earlier." Blushing slightly when Shizuo moved an arm around his waist to pull him closer. They kept their eyes locked on one another, barely even allowing themselves to blink.

"Broke it." He muttered, kissing Izayas forehead, moving down his face placing gentle pecks as he went.

"Again? You go through to many phones." Izaya releases a giggle, wrapping his own arms around Shizuos torso, melding his body with Shizuos, breaking eye contact. Shuddering when Shizuo breathed into his ear.

"I missed you." His breathe was warm against Izayas.

"I missed you too." Looking up at Shizuo the two shared a moment neither could describe. Boring into each other's eyes they found something they didn't think either would ever experience.

Slowly, eyes half lidded but still watching each other, their lips met in a fragile kiss. Because that's what they are. They didn't define themselves as lovers rather just let others choose. They were still rivals but lacking in any murderous intent.

Moving with practiced precision they soon found themselves in the mist of their own world. Everything else stopped as they finally felt what they had been craving all day. Finally embraced in one another's arms. Finally home.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked now clothed in his silk pajamas, sitting up against the beds headboard, a book on psychology in his hands, and black rimmed glasses sitting on his nose.

"Yeah." Shizuo, wearing nothing but a pair of cotton pants, answered from his lying position, arms crossed under his pillow while his head rest on top of it. Underneath the pillow he used his thumb to absently rub at the silver ring Izaya had gifted him with after their first fight after everything had happened.

"The next time you come over and I'm not here, using your key instead of breaking my door down would be nice ne~?" Izaya flipped to his next page.

"I broke it." Referring to his key.

_SMACK_

"That's the third time!"

Another drabble that popped in my head. It honestly has no meaning. But you can still review. I'd appreciate it.

If you didn't get what happened at the end, Izaya smacked Shizuo with the book. Also in the beginning I know they seem mean to each other but it's meant to be like that. I tried to convey that they were more than just everyday lovers, that there was some animosity still between them but it didn't bother them and even made their love for each other stronger. As for the ring, no they are not married. What Shizuo means when he says fight he is saying after they became an 'unofficial couple' they had their first fight and once everything was solved Izaya gave him the ring.

Review if you like.

If you're going to review can you answer this: Do you think I succeeded in what I wanted to convey in this story.

Ja Ne~


End file.
